The return of ghost
by supersporty123
Summary: Billy joe cobra was brutally murderd in his own home.but since he has become a ghost, he swore not to trust anybody, but can spencer change that? They find themselves growing closer and closer, until billy sacrifices himself for spencer can she get him back? Or forever be alone? Songfic!


Ok, I decided to make another gender-swapped-spencer fanfic.I was browsing deviantART when I saw **this:**

art/why-370490949 I know intense right? So for every chapter I will make it full of-no overflowing with , enjoy!

* * *

5 YEARS AGO...

Billys pov

I had just released my new album, 'you love me, i love me more'

I was about to go to my room for some rest when someone was knocking on my door.I walked down the stairs and openend it.

It was a was a brunette with green eyes and was soaking was raining outside,"p-pl-please, h-help me"she choked.I invited her inside."are you ok?"I ask

"A-ah-choo!"she sneezes.

I pass her a sits down, and thanks do I have the feeling that she was bad luck? "Im sorry for asking out of no where, but, can I stay here for a few days?"she suddenly blurted out.

I cobra never let anyone stay here."uh...sure"I did I do that?!

I showed her to the wiki tiki could sleep was a built in room, shower, and it was always dry.

"OH! Thank you billy! Btw, im laura."she said, shivering like crazy."yeah..im going to get some towels for you"I said and walked just happend?!have I gone insane? This girl...why did she apear in my house-well mansion?

I thought about it more, I always got a bad vibe around her, but she's so nice...I shook off tbe feeling and walked back twords her she aproached her room, she heard she was on the phone.

"Yeah, he's going to get it real soon...deliver it to me tommorow, ok, bye"she said.I walked in."im going to get what?"I said, assuming she ment me.

She seemed nervous."I orderd you a special present, for helping me"she said.I dont know to belive her."hmm..ok"I said suspiciously."ya know what, enough about distrust, tell me about yourself."she said smilling.I blushed and sat on the bed thith her a few centimeters awah from me.

"Uh, well, my favrote color is blue,-"I started."dont tell me about what you like, tell me about what you hate so I can re adjust the present."she said in a anoyed tone.

I raised a brow then did she want to know things about me like this?"well I hate hights, the sight of a huge amount of blood, sharp objects, onions, and anything dirty,"I smirked and got up, "then your going to love your gift.

The next day...

I woke up and rubbed my eyes.I hear the door open a nd male voices downstairs.I listenend."look, he's asleep, we have exectly 10 minutes to set up the plan"a female vice said...lauras voice! What was this...plan? I waited five minutes, dressed up,then jolted downstairs."laura! What the hell is going on down here!?"I exclaimed.

She did her signature smirk from the other day."follow me and you'll find out"she walked me Into a soundproof room.I heard the door lock.

"Wha-?"I asked.I turned around to see two men emerge from the were dressed in black, and had knives."whats going on?"I asked men started pushing and kicking me.I fought back, but hurt were dissmised.

"You see billy, boss told us too kill you."laura said pulling off her blackish hair to reveal red hair."what? Why?!"I exclaimed."there can oly be one top popstar, and that popstar .him!"she said as she took a knife and plunged it into my eyes widen she takes a siringe full of green liquid.

"What is that?"I say stuned of what just happend.I was loosing the feeling in my legs."oh this little old thing? Its poison."she says and injects in me.

The numbness went from my legs to my chest in 4 seconds chest was throbbing and I felt lightheaded."help!"I screamed as loud as I can."no one can hear you"man 1 2 chuckled.

My eyelids felt heavier and hevier by the millisecond. "Laura..."I said with my last went black.

* * *

Billy woke up in the same room, but felt way could fly!"ye-haw!"I exclaimed.I look down and saw my hands were bloodfree and transperent.I looked and saw my beaten body on the floor."im..a...ghost,"I said.I peered around."a lonley ghost too"I said.

I started floating around the room and touched my human bodies ..im dead.

* * *

Spencer was packing her stuff into her only thing was, she couldnt find it."crap!"I said quietly.I walked up the stairs."I call the room on the left!"spencers sister, jessica called and dashed in front of her.

Spencer sighed and went up to her was blue, but, nice she put her bags down and sat on her bed."I wonder if billy's mansion is nothing like my old houses..."

Her first house had rats,

Her second house had dustmites

Her third house had bedbugs

Her fourth house had perverts,

And her fifth house house caught on fire! Thanks a lot dad!she turned around and saw a red guitar pick on picked it up and put it the side.'i'll wear it walked down into the kitchen to see her mom loading the fridge with food.I turned around to go back upstairs when I saw the neclace again.

Didnt she just put it on her counter?!whats going on?!


End file.
